


Dreams and Portents

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series, The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Portents

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series, pre-movies.

"Have you heard of the latest translation of the Oneiros scroll?"

He nodded attentively at his colleague and fellow Watcher. "The exploration of dreams, correct?"

"Yes," his companion affirmed. "Did you notice, however, the third passage of the text?"

"I haven't yet read it," he confessed, "I've been focusing on the search for the Pergamum Codex. Hamilton believes it might be back in America."

"Really?" The man blinked. "That would be a fascinating search." He shook his head. "Nevertheless, you should get a hold of the scroll. I think you would be intrigued by the third passage."

He leaned forward in his armchair. "Do you think so?"

The man polished his glasses smugly before continuing. "You're the one always studying alternate dimensions and demon wormholes."

"Yes?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of the text already," the man said. "It speaks of a being, an elder being, who manipulates our dreams. In fact, he even appears to we humans, in the shape of a man."

"Indeed." He sipped his tea, leaned back into his chair. "How is that different from any other ancient myth? I've heard that story many times over."

Wyndam-Pryce shrugged, eloquently. "I just thought you'd be interested."

As his colleague left, he made a note to investigate further.


End file.
